Talk:Mapleshade/Archive 1
I know this is not how it goes... I can't find the Project Character Art thing where you reseve character's art but here, sorry for breaking the rules... It's Mapleshade...could someone give me the link where I can post this in the right place? Coontail 22:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) To join ask on this page. 22:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Coontail 22:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Could we take this down now? Coontail left the Warriors Wiki, and conformed it was made by his little sister. I think we should take it down. 00:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You don't take down anything on a talk page, even if the person who said it left. 00:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Is this true? I keep hearing that it was confirmed by the erins that in Night Whispers a cat will die because Mapleshade will kill and eat him/her, is this true?Hollytail he's there... inside your mind... 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) That's discusting and disturbing, but if you can find a citation, it can be put up. Just don't put it up without a citation. 22:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) sge she doesn't eat anyone.i read night whispers. 27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You're comparing a cat eating one of it's own kind to a cat eating a type of bug..? Anyway though, as Moonflight said, we need a citation, and if you can't find exactly where it is, if you know the site, give the link and we can look too. Erm... Since the Browse Inside for Night Whispers was released, and about 3 days ago, the Search for Night Whisper's Browse Inside was added, there has been a gold mine of info. Is it okay if I add some of the info about Mapleshade to the wiki? Thanks. DustyorRylee 07:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No. We cannot add any information until the book is actually released. 11:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Mapleshade's Image Since Night Whispers Came out, should someone make a cat to go with her image. Sorry, i'm new at this! Rainpath23 20:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Rainpath23 It's being worked on. 20:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I make her alternate image?Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) She didn't have one did she not? Starrlingpool Shouldn't we go with the description used in the Erin Hunter chat? I'd say we at least make Mapleshade an alternate image. -Foxfire 21:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I think on wiki they should make the cats in the "Dark Forest" have no puplil. It would make them more.................. you know evil. Please sign your posts, and we do not focus on making cats look more good or bad. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Since in the Etin Hunter chat they confirmed that she was tortoiseshell-and-white the others are probably mistakes and her image should be tortie because the Erin's said,theirselves that she was tortie not orange-and-white Night Whispers and Crookedstar's Promise have stated her and ginger and white, so that's what she'll stay. I have no idea how to change that... >.< In Crookedstar's Promise, page 80, it says she has a fluffy white tail, important for her charart, so I put that in her description. But I can't get the ref for it to stop saying Night Whispers, pg 77. Can someone please change it? Dustleaf 18:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Done. 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Quotes One of her quotes should be the promise that she made Crookedstar promise to. If someone finds it, please add it, or put the page number here and I'll take care of it. 21:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) "You must promise me," Mapleshade lowered her voice, "that you will be loyal to your clan above all other things. What you want for yourself is nothing compared to the needs of your clan. Nothing, remember?" Her green gaze (typo! xD) bore into his. "Do you make that promise?" Crookedkit's heart quickened. "Yes!" he unsheathed his claws. "Yes, I do!" Crookedstar's Promise, page 116 There you go! :D Dustleaf 23:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Error You have Shellheart listed as her kit (in the blue box)... he's not. That's finished btw, and sign your comment with ~~~~ the next time, please! Oliver 17:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) In teh infobox, under "living" it lists Mapleshade's Vengeance ''twice. Just a suggestion to fix........ I can't do infoboxes btw. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:40, October 18, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 That's in deadbooks so its fine 23:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Pelt Isn't Mapleshade a tortoiseshell? 03:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No. When she first appeared,(Night Whispers) she was described as a ginger and white she-cat with a white, fluffy tail. In the manga,(which are almost always wrong with colors and pelts) she is shown to be a tortoiseshell.Moonstream 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering It said on the page that Mapleshade didn't want Crookedstar to be friends with Willowkit. I was reading the book and she was an apprentice, Willowpaw. Shouldn't this be changed on the page? HollyleafOfThunderclan 20:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) How does she die? It was never revealed that how Mapleshade died. Even in Crookedstar's Promise, it was never revealed. This belongs in the forums 00:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What the heck is forums? Everyone keeps saying 'this belongs on forums' and i have no idea where or what that is! -Mudstone It's called "There's a search bar!" But if you really want to know, go to the community portal and click forums. All there is too it. Forums are for predictions and whatnot, while the talk pages are for how to improve the page. 17:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice? Should we say That Crookedstar was her unafical apprentice? 01:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) No, because I don't think we did that for Ivypool either 01:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, we did not. Nor did we do it for Lionblaze. 01:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RiverClan...? Why is she labeled on Riverclan? She was never actually accepted. 20:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :She was, and then she was exiled from there as well. 20:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Squirrelxbramble235 03:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC)I agree with Cloudskye. Loner or Rouge? I know Mapleshade described herself as a loner, but then, why does she have a rouge image? Was she named a rouge? And also, it says Loner on her info box.Moonstream 20:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Because she is a mean cat and tried hurting the Clans when she ws alive,and is still trying to cause harm even in death. 20:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) But, she herself called herself a loner. Oh, whatever! XD Thank's!Moonstream 20:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No image again!?! This happened to about every rogue/ loner The Last Hope Did she die in The Last Hope? Or is she the only surviving DF cat? 20:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No she doesn't die..... she escapes Why DarkForest? I don't see why Mapleshade came to the DarkForest when she died. Yes, she's broken the warrior code, but loads of cats broke it. She just tried (at least she says it) to love. But both ThunderClan and RiverClan didn't accept it. But Yellowfang came to StarClan when she died - and her kit, Brokenstar, was an enemy of all the clans, so her fault was worse than Mapleshade's. And Pinestar was accepted by is ancestors as a kittypet! Why not Mapleshade, a loner/rogue, too? Did Erin Hunter ever say why Mapleshade didn't come to StarClan? 15:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (from Germany, I hope my text isn't that bad^^) Mapleshade killed her former mate. No she didn't, don't post something in accurate, and please sign. Oliver 17:56, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Mapleshade killed Appledusk, Ravenwing, and Frecklewish because they were the cats that involved her becoming a loner. Ravenwing was the medicine cat of Thunderclan who received an omen about Mapleshade's kits, causing him to tell Oakstar, Thunderclans leader, who sent Mapleclan into exile. Later when Ravenwing is going to the moonstone withmthe other medicine cats, Mapleshade takes her chance and murders Ravenwing. Mapleshade kills Frecklewish because she watched Mapleshade's kits die in the river, hidden, without helping. Mapleshade gets her chance to kill her when she is on a patrol. She kills her by leading her to the snakerocks and when Frecklewish lunges at Mapleshade, Mapleshade dodges out of the way causing a snake to bite Frecklewish, which made her die. She killed Appledusk because her blamed their kits deaths on her and choses Reedshine over her. When Appledusk is training his apprentices Mapleshade jumps on his apprentice and then Reedshine and Appledusk come and they see Mapleshade on the apprentice. A skirmish breaks and the four cats fight, in the battle Mapleshade kills Appledusk and runs away to where she slept her first night of exile and dies in the barn. That is why she is in the dark forest. Signed by Killpaw I agree with you anonymous user that Mapleshade should not be in the Place of No Stars, but maybe that is I always have a bit too much sympathy for the antagonists. She only killed three cats, and that was because she was driven insane with anger, and she felt that she could free her kits like that. However, please talk about this on the forums, as this is the talk page, for improving the articles ONLY. --Pulty talk this is just a test for the wikitext 06:49, March 28, 2017 (UTC) PS BOTH of you sign your posts properly! You have to type ~~~~ or use the sogn button, and not just say "signed by Killpaw", unless that was the custom signature you put on your profile. Pics Someone is going around the wiki and changing the pics. Please fix! 07:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Moonstar of MoonClan 07:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's an April fools joke. 07:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Apprentice? Because she's a apprentice in ''The Ultimate Guide, shouldnt there be a apprentice charcat for her? And should she be listed as Maplepaw? *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ 23:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) We can't change the name because she has never actually been called Maplepaw so therefore there is no reference to the name Maplepaw --Velvetstar ������ 21:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) 'Mapleshade's appearance' In the allegiances from Mapleshade's vengeance it is written that Mapleshade is a thick furred orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.Brightbird (talk) 14:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) One of the Erins (Vicky?) confirmed she's a tortoiseshell - check the trivia for a cite. 04:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Goosefeather's Curse Can someone add Goosefeather's Curse in her history?Justmeandmykittens (talk) 15:30, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot Goosefeather's Curse was a novella. Ignore this.Justmeandmykittens (talk) 15:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Why did she end up in the dark forest? She was only annoyed by her kit's deaths, so did she do anything terrible? And surely she would have been let into StarClan, because she was just extremely unhappy? Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 20:15, January 18, 2016 (UTC) she literally murdered cats. and this isn't helping to improve the article. 20:21, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Why did she murder them? Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 20:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ive been wondering that for a while until i read mapleshade's vengance, it helps tawnlfang two pictures? why are there two pictures in her charbox? the same with Graypool and few other cats --Pumpkintail (talk) 08:57, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :It's a toggle. Due to Mapleshade constantly being called both ginger-and-white and a tortoiseshell, we use the toggle to switch between the two descriptions. Graypool is the same way. but wasnt she confirmed to be tortoiseshell? -Pumpkintail (talk) 10:58, April 25, 2016 (UTC) She's confirmed as both, just like Brackenfur has two pictures due to constantly being called 2 things She shouldn't have gone to the dark forest, so what if she commit murder? She believed she was following the warrior code by avenging her poor kits. And patchkit's first quote broke my heart!! ( 10:59, 4/06/2018 ) Official art I believe that in the 'Official art' gallery, the front covers of Mapleshade's Vengeance and Shadows of the Clans should be added, since Mapleshade's face is displayed on each of them. I would normally do it myself, but didn't since it says 'please do not edit this gallery'. ẸČĤỖƤÃŴ�� 07:35, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Question So... are Mapleshade's kits in StarClan? Or are they in the Dark Forest with her mother? Or are they nowhere...? >< (talk) 10:18, February 3, 2019 (UTC) We don't know, and it was never mentioned in the books. Mapleshade only saw hallucinations of her dead kits bc she was driven mad by her grief and guilt. 18:38, February 3, 2019 (UTC)